The Battle of Little Big Horn
by fantisydragon
Summary: Writen for my dad for Father's day, a Quick sum up of the battle!


**The Battle of Little Big Horn**

* * *

**A/N: **Reminder:

Characters other than major generals or chiefs, are fake, and out of my own imagination.

The main character, Wind Fox, is a fictional character.

(Story is for you to have an account of the battle, and not to have to carry around a huge book, because I know how much you love this battle. It is in a strange view, but this is the only way I know how to write it.)

Oh, and I'm sorry If it's not that accurate, I might not have gotten all the facts strait, or not have a major turn of events in the story.

So, sorry.

* * *

**June 24, 1876**

Wind Fox sat around the campfire with the other Oglala Sioux warriors. He sat quietly as the others chatted excitedly about the fight ahead of them. They had gathered in the Big Horn Valley. He watched the flames dance. The fire spit out sparks as the wind rustled the fire.

This would be his first battle since he earned his manhood. He was excited, and afraid at the same time. The white man was not something to look short upon. Like Long Hair, or Custard, as the white man called him. Long Hair, the Indian hunter... Wind Fox shivered as he sat next to the fire.

"Are you still cold brother?" Wind Fox looked from the fire and stared at his older brother, Long Knife.

"No. I am fine," He could not show weakness, even to his brother. He stared at the flames, once more. The moon changed the features of all the men around him. Most of them, he had known since childhood.

"I could cut Long Hair's throat, if he even thought about fighting. And, if he didn't, I would have him a coward!" Swift Bear laughed, as he sat opposite the fire from Wind Fox.

Swift Bear, had always been the one to brag about his achievements, and laugh at danger. Swift Bear had been in many battles before, and was not afraid. He was never afraid, as anyone else could tell.

"Attack at Dawn!" A warrior yelled as he ran through camp a moment later. Many of the warriors, Including Wind Fox, let out a war cry. It shivered through the camp, like a ravenous wolf.

****

The next morning the warriors fallowed the man named, Reno, and his army of white men into the timber. Wind Fox, watched as his brothers from both tribes, Cheyenne, and Sioux, fall around him. His eyes began to tear, but this would make it so that he could not fight efficiently, so he quickly shock off his grief, and ran forward. Bow, in hand.

He knew something was wrong in the leader white man's head. He saw him a few feet away, and in his eyes, genuine fear, and needing. _Needing? _Of course, Reno was waiting for Custard's reinforcements to come.

A ways up the hill, another force of white men appeared to help the almost defeated force.

Wind Fox groaned. He had already killed many of them, and this was starting to annoy him, for the white men should know that they would lose. You can tell by the fear that you can smell as you kill them, as you run up the hill toward them.

He stopped to kill a white man aiming his gun at him. He pulled out an arrow, pulled the string of the bow back, aiming for the man's head. He released. The arrow

flew, and hit the man, right in the neck.

Blood spirted from the wound, and the man fell to the ground. Wind Fox smiled. He was thought to be the best shot in his village. He ran up to the man, grabbed his arrow from the man's neck, and ran on.

****

As Custard climbed over ravines and attempted to get to the battlefield, the Indians killed on.

Soon though, Custard arrived at the battlefield. Wind Fox turned, and saw the man he had feared the night before.

"Him?" He whispered to himself. He chuckled, this man was no more than what he was, except Wind Fox knew that he would be killed easily.

He saw his chief, Sitting Bull, Yelling out to them, gesturing toward Long Hair. Wind Fox smiled, and ran with the other warriors, toward them, they had to cross a river before getting to him though.

He and the rest of the warriors quickly ran across the river, and started to attack the White men.

Wind Fox shot many, as they drove the Army North.

He smiled as he saw Crazy Horse and his men, come from the opposite way, and attack the men. They attacked, and Long Hair's army started to disappear.

But, what made him pause, was when Custard yelled to his men, and they started to kill their horses. _What?_ But, he quickly started up again, killing men.

Long Hair and his men stacked the horses in a wall, but that did not stop them. He and the rest of the Indians broke through, and killed them all.

Wind Fox raised his bow and let out a battle cry, along with the other warriors.

Long Hair, was finally dead...

*****

A total of 210 solders died under Custard. While, another 52 died under Reno.

Only a small sum of 60 Indians died.

* * *

**A/N: **Wrote this for my dad for father's day, because He loves this battle! So- It's short... I know, Because I want him to take it with him, and he can't if it's a 6,000 page book! XD

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
